


To Ashes

by triggeringthehealing (froggydarren)



Series: FullmoonFiclet Entries [87]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fear, Gen, M/M, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/triggeringthehealing
Summary: It’s nothing but tiny black particles of dust, staining his hands — he remembers how it took weeks to get the colour out of his skin after the time at Jungle.





	To Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Full Moon Ficlet](https://fullmoon-ficlet.livejournal.com/518149.html) challenge on Livejournal - prompt #244: dust

When he rubs his fingers afterwards, it’s still as baffling as the first time he did this. It’s nothing but tiny black particles of dust, staining his hands — he remembers how it took _weeks_ to get the colour out of his skin after the time at Jungle.

And yet when he threw it, when he barged into the room and tossed the ash at the Anuk-Ite, it felt like it was more. Like whatever the dust in his hand was, it had the capability of breaking the hold that the monster had on people he cared about, people who had been trapped by their own fears.

Stiles wonders if it was because he was holding the ash in his hand that he could look at the Anuk-Ite and not be trapped in stone. If it’s because he’s technically all human — no one talks about his Spark anymore, especially not him — or because it couldn’t figure out his fear. He wouldn’t be surprised if it was the latter, because at a push, all the others would be able to pinpoint what it was they were afraid of.

Scott, of not being able to protect the people he loves. Peter, of losing the last of his family. Malia, of losing her humanity yet again. And most of the others were afraid of losing the ones they love, or of them being hurt.

And Derek… Stiles knows what Derek is afraid of, and it’s a fear they share. They’re both afraid of losing agency over their own bodies and minds, of having someone manipulate and control them.

When Stiles threw the mountain ash and the Anuk-Ite’s hold broke, he felt it, sensed every one of the stone statues breaking apart. So he knows that Derek was the first out of the dust, the first one to fight back the hunters who were ready to eliminate the supernatural population of Beacon Hills.

Like always though, they don’t talk about it when they’re recouping and assessing the damage. The war isn’t over, it might never be over, but the battle is won and some of their fears conquered.

When he sees Derek next, neither of them says anything, neither of them moves. And then it’s Lydia, of all the people around them, who comes up to Stiles’s side and whispers: “Go. Go to him.”

So Stiles does. And that’s where he stays.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://froggydarren.tumblr.com/) || [my sterek fic tumblr](http://triggeringthehealing.tumblr.com/)


End file.
